7 Péchés Capitaux
by S-Lay L
Summary: Il y a sept péchés capitaux que chaque humain possède en lui : L'avarice, l'orgueil, la colère, la paresse, la gourmandise, la convoitise et la luxure. Chaque soir présentera un péché. Nos deux compagnons n'auront qu'à bien se tenir. Fiction en sept chapitres très court.
1. Chapter 1

Bon, j'ai décidé de faire une fic très rapide à lire afin de retrouver l'inspiration sur "The Lost Memory" (Eh oui) et puis, ça peut être intéressant, en fait. Mes 7 chapitres sont déjà en cours donc je publierai rapidement.

**Disclaimer** : Kuroshitsuji appartient à Yana Toboso (Merci Kitsune !)

Bonne lecture :p

* * *

**1. Les péchés capitaux : L'Avarice**

**Avarice :** Désir d'entasser des richesses.

De l'argent, il n'en a pas besoin, il s'occupe de tous dans cette maison. Il pouvait avoir toutes les femmes qu'il souhaitait, elles sont ses jouets. La vie éternelle ? Bien sûr, c'est un démon. On peut ainsi dire que, en tant que Majordome de la Famille Phantomhive, il possédait tout d'un claquement de doigt. En tant que démon, toutes les femmes étaient à ses pieds, tant par sa beauté démoniaque, que son savoir-faire irréprochable. Oui, il avait tout. Comment pouvait-il être avare ? C'est très simple : Ciel Phantomhive. Il ne pouvait l'obtenir, du moins, tout de suite. Son âme était encore en préparation. Elle doit être parfaite.

**Avarice** **:** Refus de partager quelque chose ou quelqu'un dont sa nécessité n'est pas une obligation.

Ciel Phantomhive. Aucun autre démon ne doit toucher à son âme, ou ne serait-ce la goûter. La pâleur de sa peau, la fragilité de son corps mais une vision adulte. Ou presque. Oui, il est parfait. Pour un démon, la nourriture humaine n'est pas un besoin vital, l'âme reste le meilleur met. Dormir ? Un lit est nécessaire et partageable avec l'être aimé, or, ses sentiments sont inexistants. De plus, ceci reste un luxe, quel que soit le démon. Pourtant, il est facile de tromper l'humain, parce qu'il est faible et celui-ci ferait tout pour se sauver, quitte à appeler des monstres. Il en est la preuve vivante. Mais contrairement aux autres, il n'a pas oublié son objectif. Son âme appartient déjà à Sebastian Michaelis.

Tous les péchés sont liés, parce que chaque humain possède les sept. C'est pourquoi ils nous appellent, pour les assouvir.

* * *

Bon d'accord, Sebastian est un démon, c'est pas une raison pour... Ah bah si, justement !


	2. Chapter 2

**Marechal Rattus** : Seul ces deux-là peuvent parfaitement l'illustrer :D

**Aviva94** : Sebastian est un démon, il possède donc tous les péchés (comme les humains)

**Kitsune** : ... En fait, c'est un gros fail de ma part xD merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer :3

Je vous vois aussi les lecteurs qui reviewent pas xD

Je publierai dans cet ordre-là : Avarice, Orgueil, Colère, Paresse, Gourmandise, Convoitise, Luxure. Et la Luxure mettant en scène... *se racle la gorge* héhé. Et comme je l'ai bien précisé, ce sont des lectures rapides :D

Bonne minuscule lecture :p

* * *

**2. Les péchés capitaux : L'orgueil**

**Orgueil :** Estime excessive de soi.

Il était fier et fort. Il était le Chef de la Famille Phantomhive. Il « était », il l'est toujours. Son arrogance ne lui empêchait pas d'être aimé, au contraire. Ciel Phantomhive est aimé de tous, ou presque. La compagnie Phantom satisfaisait les enfants. Ses enquêtes étaient quasiment toujours un succès. On pouvait dire qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher.

Il avait cependant, un démon à ses côtés, et ça, il ne pouvait pas s'en vanter, même si c'est grâce à lui qu'il s'en est sorti.

* * *

C'est vrai que c'est du rapide, en fait o_O


	3. Chapter 3

**Marechal Rattus** : S'il s'en vantait, je me demande bien ce que ça aurait fait o_O

**Aviva94** : Héhé, s'il le pouvait... Je ne donne pas cher de sa peau.

J'ai jamais beaucoup de reviews, mes histoires sont si nulles que ça ? T_T *frustrée*

La colère, j'ai eu du mal, en fait.

* * *

**3. Les péchés capitaux : La colère**

**Colère :** Profond mécontentement qui s'extériorise par des paroles, des actes, agressifs ou violents.

Il était là, toujours avec ses chats en sachant pertinemment que son maître en était allergique. Ils sont pourtant si beau ces adorables petits chats.

« Ah non, vous resterez ici ce soir, Bocchan n'est pas censé savoir que vous êtes là. » Oui, Sebastian parle à ses félins. Bien sûr, Ciel n'est pas dupe, il sait très bien que son Diable de Majordome les cache dans son armoire.

Il était tard dans la nuit, Sebastian, dont les activités nocturnes sont inconnues, semblait se balader. Tout seul. Etrangement, il savait que quelque chose allait se produire entre ses chats et son Maître, mais quand ? Là est la question. Où tout simplement le voulait-il, peut-être, histoire de le sauver.

**OUI MAIS QUAND ?!**

« ATCHAAAAAA »

- Ah bah enfin, pensa le démon.

- Seba-TCHA ! Dépêch-TCHAA !

- Yes, My Lord.

Et le prince sauva sa princesse de ces affreux monstres, vous y croyez ?

- SEBASTIAN, C'EST TOI QUI AS FAIT ENTRER SES *** DE CHATS ! PAR LA FAUTE J'AI ENCORE FAILLI MOURIR ET POUR UNE CONNERIE !

- Enfin, Bocchan, vous vous abandonnez à la colère, il ne faut pas.

- OH ÇA VA HEIN ! C'EST A TOI QUE REVIENS LA FAUTE ESPECE DE SALE DEMON DE ***

- La vulgarité vous rend laid – même si ce n'est pas vrai –, répliqua le démon.

- TU M'ENERVES AVEC TES CHATS ! POURQUOI A-T-IL FALLU QUE J'AIE UN DEMON COMME ÇA ! J'EXISTE PAS, MOI ?!

- Vous êtes jaloux, Bocchan ? Si ce n'est que ça, ça peut s'arranger.

- DEGAGE ESPECE DE PERVERS DEGENERE !

Voilà souvent comment Ciel extériorise sa rage envers son démon adoré.

* * *

Aah, Sebastian, il le veut c'est sûr, le petit Ciel !


	4. Chapter 4

**JuliaLoveKuro** : Héhé, c'était dur, mais j'ai bien aimé l'écrire (comme à peu près tout, en fait :D)

**Marechal Rattus** : Moi aussi ! Tellement ! *_* c'est un démon, on peut rien n'y faire u_u'. Il s'occupe pas de lui, non mais, c'est pas un majordome perso ça è_é. J'ai adoré ton "I I I love little boys" xD. De toute façon, Sebastian lui désobéit souvent, mine de rien o_O

**Aviva94 :** Si au moins, il en faisait un autre usage, je sais pas, les laver pour que Ciel puisse les toucher... bah oui, c'est pas aux poils dont on est allergique, mais à sa bave ! *parole d'allergique*

J'ai tellement aimé l'écrire... La Paresse quoi ! *_*

La paresse reflète un bon nombre de personnes en ce bas monde, c'est triste (Haha). J'en suis aussi atteinte, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Bref... Bonne lecture :D

* * *

**4. Les péchés capitaux : La Paresse**

POV Sebastian

**Paresse :** Une personne dont le caractère rebute l'effort et le travail.

Ne rien faire ? Ce n'est pas possible dans cette maison. Il y a les domestiques. Il y a Ciel. Et il y a moi, Sebastian Michaelis, Diable de Majordome de l'illustre famille Phantomhive, enfin illustre, décimée depuis longtemps avec un seul survivant, mon Maître actuel. Et je dois répare les dégâts de chacun d'eux dans ce manoir. Je vois souvent mon Bocchan dormir, peut-être parce que je ne dors pas. Parfois il flâne dans son bureau, je me demande vraiment ce qu'il peut faire. Je passe donc de temps en temps, avec une petite sucrerie dont moi seul aie le secret. Ah Bocchan, si vous saviez tout ce que vos domestiques faisaient…

Et si je m'accordais une petite pause (avec Bocchan, pourquoi pas) ? Si je le vois endormi, je le (défonce) réveillerai, ou je le porterai jusqu'à son lit. Bah oui, il fait nuit, là où la paresse commence (même si pour beaucoup, c'est toute la journée). Dormir est un effort tellement considérable.

* * *

« Fais froid, je veux encore dormir… » Sebastian arrivait pour le réveiller, comme tous les matins. Ce matin-là, Ciel était étrangement fatigué, il n'avait envie de rien faire aujourd'hui. « Peut-être est-ce une maladie ? » se pensa-t-il.

- Bocchan, il est l'heure.

- Mmh, non pas ce matin, soupira-t-il.

- Je vous ai préparé votre petit-déjeuner, en accompagnement, souhaitez-vous des scones ou de la brioche ? Fit-il tout en ignorant son Bocchan.

- Mmh, scones. Sebastian, je crois que je suis malade. Appelle un médecin, je me sens faible.

- Un médecin n'est pas nécessaire, je vais vous ausculter.

Ciel accepta finalement, il n'avait le goût de rien aujourd'hui de toute façon.

D'après Sebastian, il était faible et mou, il avait des cernes « mais qu'a-t-il fait cette nuit ? ». Il baillait.

- Je pense avoir trouvé votre maladie.

Les lèvres de Sebastian s'étirent étrangement.

- Bah alors, parle !

- … Bocchan, vous avez la FLEMME.

- … ? SATANE DÉMON, COMMENT OSES-TU DIRE QUE J'AI LA FLEMME ! ET QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST D'ABORD !

- La flemme est une maladie grave qui sévit dans le monde entier. Le flemmard (malade de la flemme) subit les symptômes suivants :

1. Perte de la capacité à faire des efforts

2. Perte de toute passion nécessitant un effort supérieur à celui de bouger un doigt

3. Besoins en sommeil dépassant les 12 heures

4. Fort dérèglement de l'horloge biologique (le corps pense qu'il est l'heure de dormir pratiquement chaque heure de la journée dans les cas les plus graves)

Or, vous possédez déjà les symptômes : 1, 2 et 3. Mais vous en semblez guéri, subitement, mon cher Bocchan.

- Va te faire voir !

Voilà la manière dont a commencé cette merveilleuse journée pour nos deux « tourtereaux » bien qu'ils ne le sachent pas encore.

* * *

Source de la flemme : La Désencyclopédie !


	5. Chapter 5

**Marechal Rattus** : "Je le (défonce)" j'avais trop eu envie de le placer xD, source, désencyclopédie... ça craindrait presque xD mais c'"tait trop beau pour qu'il ne soit pas mis, c'est comme les Disclaimers !

**JuliaLoveKuro** : Bah oui, c'est la moindre des choses pour le diable de majordome qu'il est :p

**Coccinelle** : Merci.

**Aviva94 :** Héhé, c'est vrai, un médecin sexy, comme dans les séries (non, ça n'existe pas en vrai, voyons). Sebastian est juste un démon pervers pedobear (c'était censé être un shota à la base après tout) :p

Ah la gourmandise, dont nous sommes majoritairement victimes de ce péché... Je l'avoue clairement, je suis gourmande et j'adore le chocolat ! è_é

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

**5. Les péchés capitaux : La Gourmandise**

**Gourmandise **: Qui mange goulûment. Qui aime la bonne chair ; qui aime les sucreries. Qui est réputé pour sa gastronomie.

Ciel aime les sucreries, surtout celles de Sebastian. Elles sont sucrées, elles ouvrent encore plus l'appétit, et elles sont toujours parfaitement présentées. Chacun de ses mets sont exquis, atteignant la perfection. Son gâteau préféré ? Tous peut-être. Mais jamais il n'avouera que son favori semble être mon Diable de Majordome. La façon dont il l'observait était remplie d'envie ? Mais malgré son jeune âge, il avait bien envie d'essayer !

**Gourmandise **: Qui marque l'envie ; sensuel.

S'il le pouvait, il le prendrait, il le goûterait afin de satisfaire sa faim, et plus encore. Il aimerait l'entendre soupirer, crier alors qu'il serait en lui à ce moment-là. Sa pâle peau l'appelle afin d'assouvir sa gourmandise, parce qu'aucune femme ne lui arrive à la cheville. Il est le seul et l'unique, et il en est sûr, seul Ciel peut l'emmener rejoindre ce paradis. Paradis pour un démon, quelle ironie.

Si jamais il le goûtait un soir, il ne pourrait sans doute plus sans passer. Tout simplement parce que la Satisfaction de Sebastian Michaelis passe par Ciel Phantomhive.

* * *

On est tous gourmand de quelque chose, qu'est-ce que serait la vie sans les péchés voyons :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Marechal Rattus** : Tu es une perverse finie, toi alors :p C'est plus little boys mais little Ciel, le pauvre xD. Aah mais les pâtisseries... C'est démoniaque o_O

**Pamplea** : La dernière phrase, je l'ai eu un soir avant de me coucher, donc j'ai décidé de le placer :)

**JuliaLoveKuro** : *Pâtisseriiiiiiiies*

**Aviva94** : héhé, je sais pas :p *fait l'ignorante*

L'un de mes préférés, mais le meilleur arrive :D (Ou pas)

* * *

**6. Les péchés capitaux : La Convoitise**

**Envie** : Sentiment de jalousie haineuse, inspiré par le sort, le bien d'autrui. Sentiment de désir pour ce que possèdent les autres.

Lady Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford. Fiancée et cousine de Ciel Phantomhive. A chaque embrassade forcée, le démon ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en être jaloux. Elle était là, toujours en l'embrassant, le touchant sans demander son avis. Cet enfant lui appartenait et quelle que soit la personne, elle ne devait pas y toucher. De plus, à chaque passage, elle changeait le manoir, ce qui avait le don d'exaspérer aussi bien notre petit Comte, que notre cher Majordome.

Les vêtements qu'elle avait choisis pour Ciel étaient élégants. C'est rare. Même si notre Bocchan a eu du mal à les enfiler, parce que ça ne restait qu'un cadeau de Lizzy. Cette tenue était bleu roi, tout comme sa bague. Elle était moulante, assez pour que Sebastian puisse parcourir avec ses doigts fins le corps du Jeune Maître sans qu'il rechigne.

Ils auraient sans doute souhaité plus, mais là n'était pas le moment, Elizabeth les attendait, s'ils mettaient trop de temps, elle aurait fini par s'en douter.

Finalement, il aurait voulu qu'elle ne soit pas fiancée à lui, parce qu'il lui appartient, à lui seul, par le contrat.

* * *

"Par le contrat" Bah ouais è_é


	7. Chapter 7

**Marechal Rattus** : Non non, tu ne l'es pas :p. Fiancés, c'est pas une raison è_é mais oui, c'est du harcèlement T_T, Surprise ce soir, 2 chapitres pour le prix d'un :D (je ne savais pas lequel poster, en fait)

**Aviva94** : Certes, certes, mais s'il repoussait Sebastian, c'est pas avec du consentement qu'il va y avoir relations sexuels

**JuliaLoveKuro** : "par le contrat" ça veut tout simplement dire qu'il n'y aurait pas eu de Sebastian, et donc de fangirls yaoistes. Non, ça veut juste dire que Ciel serait soit mort, soit, rien.

Le dernier péché ! Je suis triste.

* * *

**7. Les péchés capitaux : La Luxure**

**Luxure :** Recherche effrénée de plaisirs sexuels

Ils avaient joué, beaucoup trop pour l'un ne puisse plus se passer de l'autre. Ils ont été trop gourmands, maintenant, ils doivent le payer. Oui, ils n'avaient pas prévu qu'ils en deviendraient accros, surtout à ça. Sa première fois était à la fois douloureuse et plaisante. Mais tous deux étaient des hommes, ce n'était pas normal. Il était un adolescent de 14 ans, lui était un démon dont l'âge est inconnu, bien qu'il n'en paraisse que 19. Cela restait un enfant et un adulte. Mais la peau du jeune adolescent était douce et salée.

Il n'y avait pas d'amour, seulement de l'envie et de la curiosité. Non, il n'y avait rien entre eux. Ciel souhaitait juste essayer, parce qu'il est un adolescent et que son Majordome des Enfers est très attirant, du moins physiquement. Sebastian a uniquement accepté par désir, parce qu'il est un démon. Oui, ce n'était que pour se faire plaisir. Aussi bien pour l'enfant que pour le démon.

Il l'attendait depuis longtemps, son corps. Pour l'instant, il s'en satisfait, en dépit de son âme. Jusqu'à la fin du contrat, où il sera fin prêt à être dégusté. En profitant bien sûr, une dernière fois de son corps. Quand même, il n'allait pas en profiter alors que son corps serait inerte.

Oui, il n'y avait que le contrat. Sans ça, rien ne les aurait liés.

* * *

Ils étaient seuls, aussi bien dans le manoir – Sebastian les congédiait lorsqu'il en avait envie – que dans le noir. Bien sûr, les préliminaires avaient déjà commencé, mais ce n'était pas terminé, loin de là.

- Sebastian, rassure-moi, tu ne vas pas me faire rentrer ÇA en bouche ? Questionna-t-il en pointant son doigt vers le dard relevé du démon.

- Bah alors, pourquoi pas ?

- … C'est trop gros ! Je ne pourrais jamais la mettre entièrement !

- Le but n'est pas que vous la mettiez entièrement, vous ne pouvez pas, c'est certain, il faut juste assez pour me satisfaire, Bocchan.

- Tch, vantard.

Ciel essayait tant bien que mal de lui faire une fellation quelque peu agréable. Bien sûr, le démon, ce qui l'avait excité au plus haut point, c'est qu'il soit inexpérimenté. C'en était tellement maladroit que finalement, Sebastian n'arrivait presque plus à se retenir. Il l'embrassa donc afin qu'il n'avale pas son foutre.

« Il va falloir changer les draps »

Ciel ne peut répondre, Sebastian continuait à l'embrasser et à le toucher. Il descendit ensuite vers ses boutons de chair. Ciel trouvait ses cris vulgaires, il ne voulait pas que cela sorte mais il ne pouvait les retenir. Le majordome préparait préalablement l'entrée de son maître. Laissant ses mamelons, il descendit plus bas (NdlA : On ne peut pas descendre en haut, je fais un pléonasme è_é). Avec ses doigts, il s'occupait de son sexe, pendant qu'il lui faisait un anulingus.

« Prends-moi, maintenant, c'est un ordre ! »

Le démon sourit, ses yeux luisaient dans le noir.

« Yes, my Lord »

D'un coup sec, il le pénètre, mais grâce à la lubrification d'il y a peu, cela a pu passer (comme une lettre à la poste*) sans que Ciel ne souffre trop. Afin de faire passer la douleur, Sebastian s'occupait également du dard du jeune enfant. Ainsi, Ciel était partagé entre une douleur moins forte mais toujours plus de plaisirs. De temps en temps, Sebastian venait l'embrasser, jouant avec sa jumelle. Ciel n'opposa aucune résistance.

« Je prends juste du plaisir, il n'y a rien entre Sebastian et moi. »

Ils s'arrêtèrent, c'était terminé. Ils haletaient. Chacun se lova vers l'autre, la fatigue finit par les emporter – même si c'était un luxe pour un démon – mais avant de s'endormir, Sebastian souffla :

« Je vous aime, Bocchan. »

* * *

* Non, je n'ai pas honte.

FIN ! J'ai prévu aussi un petit bonus : Dans quel pays seront ses deux amants ? :D


	8. Chapter 8

Et voilà la surprise, un second parce que mon indécision avait pris un sale coup.

Bonne seconde lecture :D

* * *

**7. Les péchés capitaux : La Luxure**

**Luxure **: Recherche effrénée de plaisirs sexuels

Cette journée fut éprouvante aussi bien pour Ciel que pour Sebastian. La visite d'Elizabeth était ennuyeuse au possible. Le manoir était décoré de façon grotesque. Fort heureusement, le majordome des enfers remit tout en place, le manoir était revenu à son état d'origine. C'était mieux ainsi. Pourtant, Sebastian n'était pas satisfait, il l'avait abandonné pour sa fiancée. Il allait certainement se venger, mais de quelle façon.

Au moment du coucher, Sebastian le borda, comme à son habitude. Mais Ciel était fortement attirant. Il l'avait sûrement fait exprès, il était parfaitement coiffé il y a peu. Des mèches sont rebelles, ses épaules presque à nus appellent le monstre avide de luxure. Le fil de sa chemise s'était défait. Il se mit au-dessus de l'enfant. Lui donna d'abord un baiser chaste. Ciel ne dormait pas. Au contraire, avec ce simple contact, il venait d'amplifier le baiser. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il voulait essayer, c'était tout. Le démon ne tenait plus, il y a introduit sa langue pour jouer avec sa jumelle. Ses mains touchaient ce corps frêle, et il ne portait rien sous sa chemise de nuit. Il a pu aisément satisfaire son Jeune maître, seulement en touchant son dard déjà relevé par l'excitation. C'était si facile à enlever. Il était déjà nu. Ciel était inexpérimenté, il ne savait pas réellement ce qu'il fallait faire, c'était… Mignon ?

Ce monstre n'avait jamais ressenti autant de désirs envers quelconque contractant. Il était le premier. Il commença à se déshabiller, déjà bien excité.

Ciel attendait. Il se jeta ensuite sur lui, fin nu. Il appréciait étrangement ses lèvres. Il sait pourtant si bien qu'il ne s'agit que d'une illusion. Mais il aimait ça, il ne pouvait le nier. Il était à califourchon, mais ne sachant quoi faire, il fit descendre sa langue sur la jugulaire de ce démon. Non, il ne s'y attendait pas. Ne souhaitant pas être dominé, il prit son jeune contractant, le repoussant vers son lit et ses lèvres descendaient, afin d'y goûter son sexe. Les premières fois sont souvent décevantes, en effet, Ciel avait déjà expulsé son foutre tant il était excité. Il avait honte, ses cris étaient vulgaires.

« C'est sucré. »

Ciel ne fit pas attention mais Sebastian s'occupait déjà petit à petit de son orifice. D'un coup, Ciel sentit quelque chose le pénétrer, c'était désagréable. Les doigts bougeaient légèrement, afin de l'y habituer. Sa main enfantine attrapa les doigts du démon pour y passer, profitant pour le griffer tant il avait mal. Sebastian décida de lubrifier l'orifice en léchant pour faciliter le passage. Son Bocchan était ainsi partagé entre la douleur et le plaisir.

« Embrasse-moi ! Et prends-moi, ne me fais plus attendre ! »

Il l'embrassa, sans y mettre la langue, par contre, il introduit assez violemment son sexe dans l'orifice vierge de l'enfant.

« Aaah » avait-il crié. « Arrête… »

Il lui murmura de ne pas s'en faire, que c'est toujours ainsi que se passe une première fois. Il n'avait pas tout introduit et bougeait lentement.

« J'ai mal… »

« Rassurez-vous, ça va passer. » Il put enfin bouger plus tranquillement mais c'était désagréable pour Ciel. Il finit par y toucher la prostate. Son cri était sexy. Il y touchait grâce à son pénis, allant de plus en plus profondément. Le jeune ne savait plus si c'était de la douleur ou du plaisir qu'il ressentait. Maintenant que le plaisir est arrivé à lui, ce monstre lui asséna de violents coups, il criait de plus en plus fort.

Le rapport terminé, il était quatre heures du matin. Ils se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux, ne sachant plus quoi dire, notamment par l'épuisement.

- Etant donné que je suis votre premier amant, que voulez-vous pour pallier cette douleur ? Questionna le démon.

Ciel fit un regard aguicheur à son démon.

- Monsieur le Majordome, je voudrais un chocolat amer avec du caramel au beurre salé à l'intérieur. Le chocolat devra être craquant et noir.

- Yes, My Lord.

* * *

FIN ! Oui bon, j'ai fait deux fins parce que je ne savais pas laquelle choisir… Me pardonnez-vous, chères lectrices ? (à moins qu'il y ait des hommes)

Toujours mon Bonus dans un pays « inconnu » où même dans la fiction, une langue étrangère apparaîtra xD


	9. Chapter 9

**Aviva94 : **Ce bonus, c'est du n'importe quoi. Mais pour le chocolat, c'était une spécial dédicace parce que j'adore le chocolat x)

**Mangakadu14** : C'est vrai que j'ai beaucoup apprécié ce Lemon, surtout l'écrire *_* mais ce chapitre est du n'importe quoi.

**Marechal Rattus** : L'occasion était trop belle pour qu'elle ne soit pas placée ! Rassure-toi, je te comprends xD mais ça ne m'étonne guère de toi ! Oui je t'ai reconnu, un minimum xD

Je me choque moi-même tellement vous serez déçue xD

* * *

**8. Les péchés capitaux : Bonus**

Ah, la Thaïlande, pays de tous les péchés. Notre jeune enfant et son Diable de Majordome s'étaient retrouvés en Thaïlande, à Phuket plus précisément. Ce qu'ils font là ? Même eux ne le savent pas. Des femmes, il n'y avait que ça ! Enfin des femmes… ILS ressemblaient à des femmes. Ils avaient tout d'une femme ! Le visage, les cheveux, les formes… Mais ils possédaient un SEXE masculin ! Et une voix d'homme ! Quel pays horrible ! Phuket, Bangkok, pourquoi ?!

La fête le soir, le sexe à volonté, de la musique, des boîtes de nuit en plein-air ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce pays !

Ciel avait faim, bien sûr, Sebastian parlait, lui ne disait mot, il ne comprenait pas grand-chose non plus. Le repas fut servi, c'était… Un bol de soupe… Avec un peu de viandes et des légumes…*

… Minute, comment on se sert des baguettes ?!

Ciel essayait un tant soit peu d'observer Sebastian, s'en est suivi un échec pour prendre cette misérable pâte blanche et cette boulette de viande. Bien sûr, le démon se débrouillait à la perfection. Mais pourquoi était-il si irréprochable ?! Même ici, elles/ils sont toutes à ses pieds, c'en est hallucinant.

Se sentant observé, le Majordome se tourna vers son Bocchan. Il lui sourit, Ciel rougit.

- Si vous ne savez pas vous en servir, je peux vous aider.

Qui ne dit mot, consent.

« Il faut donc placer la première baguette dans le creux formé par le pouce et l'index, la seconde sera à l'extrémité des doigts. Il faut ensuite fermer la main sans forcer, afin que les baguettes soient soutenues par le pouce. Vos autres doigts viennent automatiquement se placer autour des baguettes.* Essayez de prendre ce bout de viande. »

Il n'y arrivait manifestement pas.

« Il faudra vous entraîner, M. Lau est la meilleure personne pour cela. »

Vraiment ce démon, toujours en train de le provoquer !

* * *

La nuit tomba, la fête battait son plein à la plage de Phuket. « Combien de fois Sebastian a-t-il été pris pour cible ? Il est beau, certes, mais ce n'était pas une raison. Il est à moi, non ? Il me l'a tellement répété. Moi ? Je suis seul en ce moment, je l'observe du coin de l'œil. Le fait-il exprès ?! Rah, il m'énerve ! »

- Sebastian, viens ici.

- Oui, Bocchan ?

- Tu le fais exprès ?!

- De quoi parlez-vous, Bocchan ? Fit-il un rictus aux lèvres.

- Ne te fous pas de moi !

Une tierce personne intervint dans la « dispute »

- Bak Haa n dek noy. Bo mi kron lay muleing, Fuck me, articulait la Ladyboy.

- Bo mi veyla.

- Pff. Pay Tay mai Katheuy*.

La Ladyboy fut partie, la discussion pouvait recommencer.

- Elle t'a dit quoi exactement ?

- Que vous étiez un sale gosse et que je devais plutôt en profiter avec elle.

- Pourquoi elle est partie ?

- Parce que je n'avais pas envie d'être avec elle.

- Et c'est tout ?

- Oui, Bocchan.

- ça semblait tellement long comme discussion.

- Jaloux ?

- Pas du tout ! Lâche-moi avec ta jalousie ! Je suis fatigué. Je n'aime pas du tout cette plage.

- Moi non plus, nous rentrerons demain.

Ils rejoignirent l'hôtel. Le lit était confortable, et ne plus entendre ce tapage nocturne aussi. Le lendemain, ils prirent l'avion, ils sont de retour en Angleterre.

- Une nuit sans avoir fait l'amour à mon Bocchan, ce fut pénible.

- Tais-toi, pervers.

* * *

* Ça s'appelle « phô » et c'est un repas de pauvre xD, très facile à faire aussi.

* Très compliqué à expliquer è_é

*Qu'il est con ce gosse. Il n'y a pas grand monde ce soir, baise-moi.

- Je n'en ai pas très envie. (ou alors : j'ai la flemme, ça dépend du contexte)

- Pff. Va crever, pédé.

Héhé xD. Bah oui, l'anglais est très utiliser pour ce genre d'expression x) Il fallait que je la place, j'ai appris une insulte, ça se place forcément xD

Katheuy signifie à peu près tout dans le rapport avec le sexe de la personne : Gay, Lesbienne, trans, trav… c'est péjoratif, évidemment.


End file.
